


Cumming of Age

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos Orgy, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Coming of Age, Daddy Ashton, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Dom Luke, Drunken Confessions, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Insecure Luke, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Luke, Multi, OT4, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Punishment, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sub Ashton, Sub Calum, Sub Michael, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nirvana." He whispered before running off of the bus still shirtless leaving the three subs painting with want and need along with confusing new thoughts that shook them to the bone.</p><p>"He's definitely not our little lukey anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke was just minding his own business scrolling through his phone when Calum walked on the tour bus looking like he had just won the lottery.

"Jesus Calum we've been looking all over for you!" Ashton scowls while he gives Calum a hug.

"Sooo how was it?" Michael asked getting straight to the point. He sat next to Luke and paused his game showing actual interest in what Calum has to say.

"Obviously it went well, I mean that's the face of a man who just got laid." Ashton said with a laugh.

Calum smirked while Michael hollered happy that his friend got lucky.

"Maybe he'll be a bit less stuck up now." Luke said with a smirk. 

The three boys looked at Luke." Oh Luke what the hell do you know about getting laid." Michael hissed with an eye roll.

Luke bit his lip to keep from saying that he does know A LOT about getting laid. He just doesn't like talking about it, likes the thrill of keeping it a secret. It's just so easy, sneaking back in when the boys are asleep so that they think that he was there in the bus the whole time. Yes he is under 18 so the boys leave him behind a lot but Luke takes that opportunity to sneak into underground clubs quickly finding someone to fuck in the bathroom stall before going back into the gus bus pretending to be asleep the whole time.

Ashton seemed to notice Luke was holding back."Wait Luke...have you ever gotten laid?"

"Have you ever even had sex?" Calum asked leaning against the doorframe across from Luke. He seemed genuinely curious on wether Luke has shagged or not. They have never seen Luke with someone but maybe that's because Luke didn't want them to know. That thought hurt the boys. Why would Luke have a reason to hide things from them?

Luke looked back down at his phone debating whether he should tell them or not.

"Oh shit Luke you have!" Michael said reading into Lukes silence.

"Was she hot?"

"Who was she?"

"Is she someone we know?"

"Or is was there more than one girl?"

"It wasn't a girl, never has been." Luke huffed finding it hard to think when they're all asking him questions that make him feel uncomfortable.

The whole bus grew quiet for a while. The boys in shock, even Luke for finally saying that he was gay to his three best friends.

"It's never really been with someone special. Someone that I haven't met that night. I would just walk in find someone and fuck in the bathroom. Occasionally back at their place when I know you guy's wouldn't be home either to check on me. " Luke shrugged not being ashamed that he likes to fuck random men at random places.

"Lukey I'm sure that that's dangerous! You could get something! A disease that's incurable. You could get raped or kidnapped! " Ashton said very fatherly like.

Luke smirked." I think I can handle myself."

Michael snickered." Luke I doubt your submissive ass can handle your self against some of those harsh dom's. They can do some real damage Luke!"

Luke laughed." It's not funny!" Ashton said with a frown concerned about his reckless friend.

"Uh Michael...I'm not a sub. I'd be considered as one of those.....harsh Dom's"

It grew quiet once again. This time it was longer than the first. Accepting that Luke was gay was easier to process than being told that their little Lukey was a dom.

"No way." Ashton said simply.

"Impossible." Calum said speaking up for the first time.

Michael said nothing though. He just studied Luke a bit before shaking his head in denial.

"You guys don't believe me!" Luke said with a devilish smirk.

"No not our little lukey." Ashton said.

"Ooh I'd like to see this though." Michael laughed out."See Luke in action. All like mmmm gurrr do as I say but not as I do." Michael said that last part in a low voice adding some grit to it as well.

"Yeah Luke go all Dom on me." Calum said.

Luke blinked up at Calum trying to comprehend what Calum just said." Go all Dom on me?" He repeated almost robotically.

"No he should do it to me!" Michael said looking at Luke. That caused Calum and Michael to fight over who would be the better sub. Calum walked over to sit next to Michael as they childishly fought. Luke just rolled his eyes amused at the two dick heads.

"No." Ashton said shutting them up. He sat up straight looking if possible stronger and more assertive." It should be me." 

Luke laughed at all three of them ."I don't think you guys know what your asking." 

"Well then show us Daddy." Calum said teasingly with big curious eyes and bottom lip sticking out. Michael snickered while Ashton laughed.

"okay first of all don't call me that, that's Ashton's kink not mine. Second of all......" Luke studied the three of them going back and forth on whether he should do this or not. There are so many pro's and con's and the con's probably outweigh the pro's but to be honest Luke has already made up his mind. He got up feeling their eyes on his back/ass as he walked to the door. He shut it then locked it before gracefully turning back around so he was facing the three idiots he calls friends."Need a safe word." He said pacing what little space the back of the bus gave him. 

"Nirvana." Ashton said studying Luke's shirt which was a Nirvana shirt.

Luke only nodded signaling that that was the word.

"Calum get on your knees."

Calum giggled before saying defiantly." No." That made Michael laugh the both of them giggling like school girls together. 

Luke said nothing. He just smirked and took his shirt off making the three of them gasp and shut up.

Ashton being the first to find his voice asked."Luke what ha-"

"Got in a fight." Luke shrugged." Happens when your gay in homophobe town. Now don't make me ask again Calum."

Calum didn't move. 

Usually Luke would have bent Calum over by now punishing him for his defiance but....it was Calum for god sakes his best FRIEND....right?

"Of course you wouldn't listen. You like being a rebel just like Michael." Luke looked into Calum's eyes feeling the dominate side come out, allowing it to come out. His voiced was stern, low but smooth occasionally gravely due to being on tour for so long." But unlike Michael you don't do it for the title no, you do it for the punishment. You like the punishment. But are you ready? Ready for this kind of punishment? Punishment that'll have your dick swollen and red for hours on end. Punishment that'll make you're voice slowly die out from being overused, punishment that I'll enjoy. Calum...Get.on.your.knees."

Calum scrambled to get on his knees shaking from head to toe. It was like Luke was talking directly to the darkest kinkiest side of Calum pulling it out of his brain and painting the picture with words he only imagines when he's alone and desperately horny.

Luke took a step forward so his junk was directly across from Calum. Luke's body was amazingly toned his muscles are not the biggest however they are the most defined carving out his body in a lean way. His jeans were hanging so low on his hips that a few of his dark blond thick course hair was popping out, Luke wasn't wearing any underwear in case you were wondering.

Calum kept his eyes on Luke's eyes though refusing to look down at his junk or hot body. Calum's mouth watered and he bit his lip majorly confused and scared that he craved to touch, to taste Luke.

Luke smiled as he saw this happy to have Calum realize who's in power. Happy to see Calum a bit scared.

He walked passed Calum smiling when he heard an audible sigh of relief from Calum. Luke's cock twitched wishing that he could have felt Calum's lips around his half hard self. But Calum's his friend, his BANDMATE, that can't happen.....right?

He came to stand in front of Michael who was biting his lip not meeting Luke's eyes. Luke brushed his hand over Michaels cheek softy before harshly grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look up but his eyes stayed on the floor." What's wrong Michael? Cat got your tongue? For someone who never shuts up you're currently awfully quiet." Luke tightened his hold on Michaels chin." Look at me." Michael only blushed, the pink appearing in blotchy patches on his cheeks down the smooth pale skin of his neck and disappearing under his oversized sweater. He continued to look down and Luke couldn't have that. Luke smirked knowing Michael's weak spot loving to finally use it on him." Look at me you little cock slut." Michael looked up at Luke eyes wide and dilated clouded with lust. "Is that what you like Michael? Like being called a slut?" Michael said nothing but his face flushed RED not even just his face. 

Luke watched as the red blush moved down his neck disappearing under his loose white sweater. Luke bit his lip as his eyes latched onto the few chest hairs that peaked out from the fabric. He wondered how those hairs would feel against his tongue or rubbing against his ass while he sat on Michael's chest allowing the boy to suck him off.

"Get on your knees next to Calum." Luke huffed his voice a bit less smooth and a bit more gravely than intended.

Michael complied moving slowly into place.

"Turn around and put your hands on the seat in front of you, knees apart." 

They listened giving Ashton and Luke a perfect view of their plump asses.

"And what about you Ashton, what do you like?" Luke leaned back on the wall the TV above him Ashton sitting to his right."Look at them Ashton and only them." Luke watched as Ashton swallowed hard his adams apple bobbing nervously." What does Ashton want? Mmh Ashton is a Dom himself I mean everybody knows that. Ashton loves telling people what to do, loves being in control. Like me but.....you don't like the punishment. You don't like giving the spankings, the teasings, causing the crying, not even cum denials but to me that's the best part......but now I realize why. You don't like doing it because you would rather someone do it to you. Someone to spank, to tease. Someone to make you cry. Someone to control when, how, and why you cum."

Luke stood over Ashton leaning down so his lips were hovering over Ashton's. "Do you still think of me as your little Lukey?" Ashton shivered. Luke smirked as he suddenly stood up straight watching as Ashton swayed." Go." Is all he said eyes glued to Ashton's ass as he went on his knees arching his back teasingly while he did so. Luke bit his lip to keep back a moan, palming his raging hard on wishing for release. 

Luke looked down at all three of them. Smiling to himself because they were now all submissive to him and only him but it still wasn't enough. 

Luke knew himself, knew that if he were to continue he wouldn't be able to stop. That the whispers of stops would only spur him on. He knew that he could easily take them all at once really showing them his world. But they were his friends he couldn't cross that line. 

Right?

"Nirvana." He whispered before running off of the bus still shirtless leaving the three subs painting with want and need along with confusing new thoughts that shook them to their core.

"He's definitely not our little lukey anymore."


	2. Oh Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on making another chapter but you guys wanted more and I was so happy because I didn't think that anyone cared to read my shit but you guys did so thank you! <3 u guyz

Oh Dear

Its been a week and Luke still hasn't come back. It was hard having to cope with out Luke especially when their fans were constantly asking if he's sick or if he's quit the band or even if he died. 

Like wtf 5SOSFam

Yet it was also a good thing because the boys were still a bit confused and shaken up. They already had a difficult time trying to be relaxed around each other. I mean if you knew your best friends deepest darkest kinks would you still act the same around them. Especially if you yourself get hot and bothered at the very thought of for filling those kinks, at the thought of watching it happen, of hearing it happen. Because that's exactly what they wanted. 

But who would be the first to cross that line?

Will someone ever cross that line?

The boys were currently in their bunks tired as fudge nuggets. They had back to back interviews all day long and were forced to say that Luke was sick and that's why he couldn't make it.

"Holy Fu-Fluff!" Ashton said as Calum popped his head in through the curtain.

"Um...do you mind if I.......Luke's not here and when I'm usually stressed we..." 

Ashton smiled at shy Calum. He dropped his phone on his chest and reached out to Calum." Yes you can cuddle with me."

Calum gave Ashton a huge grin almost giggling as he enthusiastically climbed in. "Ouch! "

"Oops sorry." Calum said. His knee accidentally dug into Ashton's thigh as he climbed in between the wall and Ashton.

Ashton sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around Calum." Cuddles make everything better." Calum said almost reading Ashton's mind.

"Holy Fuck!" Calum said as Michael's upside down face popped in through the curtains.

"I need help." Michael whined ."I wanna dye my hair again but....I don't know what color. It's between Dark Dark red or black."

"You should do the reverse skunk again. That was my favorite. Maybe you could do it with those two colors?" Ashton asked.

"That sounds sick but do you think it'll work on me?"

"Michael any color would work on you." Michael blushed at Calum's complement.

"Thanks guys!" Michael said making their sad moods rise but only by a little bit.

Michael's head disappeared as he sat back in his bunk.

"H-Hey Michael?" Ashton asked looking up at the ceiling like he could see through it.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna cuddle with us?"

Michael shuffled quickly appearing at the curtain already climbing in."Thought you'd never ask."

Michael curled into Ashton sighing contentedly. For some odd reason he loves the way Ashton smells. He just always had this characteristic manly smell to him that Michael has come so fond of. Even after performing when Ashton was all sweaty and gross he still smelled like his Ashton.

Oh shit. 

His Ashton.

Michael frowned at this new revelation. Does he really think of Ashton that way? He looked up at Ashton who was looking at his phone. His phone was so bright in the dark bunk they were squished in. It illuminated his sleepy face making him look like the angel he is.

Yes. Yeah Michael does think of Ashton that way but.......he can't do anything about it. It would tear the band apart.

Wouldn't it?

Michael laid his head back down on Ashton's strong chest looking at Calum who was snuggled deep into Ashton neck smiling. Calum always loves cuddling which is funny because he literally look's like the tuffist guy in the band.

But does he like Calum in that way?

Calum bit his lip and Michael's cock twitched at the sight.Yes Michael does think of Calum in that way. 

But why now? He's known Calum sense he was like 6. Why now are these feelings coming out?

"Guys.....I miss Luke." Calum said looking down. He swallowed hard and dug himself deeper in Ashton's neck so that his nose and lips were brushing against the tender delicious looking skin.

"Me to." Ashton said bringing his hand up to entangle it in Calum's hair lightly pulling on it. 

"Ashooooon!!! Michaeeeeeeel! Caaaaalummmmmm!" Someone suddenly yelled. The door of the tour bus slammed open as the person yelled.

"Holy Fucking Fluff!" Michael said scared shitless caused by the sudden outburst of noise. 

"Luke!" Calum said recognizing the voice climbing over Michael and Ashton.

All three of them got out of the bunk only to stop as soon as they got down. They openly gawked at Luke.

He was stumbling in obviously drunk leaning on the small counter to stay upright. His hair was crazy sticking up everywhere and on his face. He had hickeys up and down his neck, the collar of his white button down shirt was stretched, and the shirt its self was wrinkly. 

And the.... the beard.

He had grown an actual full beard. It wasn't super long but It was there and there was no awkward patches either. 

To be honest Luke looked like a man and that was a very very new fact to the boys.

"L-Luke what ha-" Luke ran over to them cutting Calum off with his finger. "Shhhh." Luke looked at his pointer finger which was still pressed up against Calum's lips for a while.

Then randomly he replaced his finger with his lips. 

Everybody was shocked at that action. Even Luke.

They continued to kiss as Luke wrapped his hands under Calum's shirt on his lower back pushing him closer.

"No." Luke snapped out of his daze as Ashton pushed Luke back, hard. Luke stumbled back almost falling because he has awkward long ass legs and is still super drunk.

"No!" Ashton said walking in front of a confused Calum and a jealous Michael. He pushed Luke hard again. This time Luke fell on his ass his hands not coming down fast enough to slow down the landing.

"How dare you come back here drunk! How dare you do that to Calum, to us! You fucking left us! Left us when we were vulnerable!"

Suddenly Luke stood up towering over Ashton, his face red a vein popping out disappearing under his dirty blond hair."Oh how hard that must be? How hard that must be being so vulnerable with each other and with me? But how about me huh! How vulnerable was I? Ever think about that! Ever think about how easy it would have been for me to take advantage of them! Of you! Trust me it would have been so fucking easy!"

Luke was practically yelling now spitting here and there stumbling over his words almost like his lips were to heavy to move properly. A blue colored vein was popping out of his neck while he yelled. Michael found himself staring at the vein thinking that Angry Luke is hot as fudge nuggets.

"It would have been so easy but you guys are my best friends. I-I couldn't do THAT to my best friends." Luke whispered leaning back on his heals looking distantly at the wall behind Ashton zoning out.

"Yeah well that's no excuse to leave us for that long Luke. Or to come back like this!" Ashton said getting in Luke's face in order to snap Luke back into reality.

"What else was I supposed to do! Everywhere I looked everywhere I went I saw you guys. Heard you guys. Only to look around and realize that it's not you. That it's not Michael or Calum or you."Luke leaned in closer and closer as he yelled his voice cracking a bit the louder he got.

"I. DONT.CARE! There is no excuse fo-"

"Look I get that your mad and shit but Im just as lost and confused and scared as you are ok! You have your way of dealing with things and I have mine!"

"Oh so leaving us getting drunk and having sex with strangers is how you fucking deal with falling in love with three of your best friends!" Ashton said now chest to chest with Luke his own face red with anger hands in fists by his side.

"YES ALRIGHT YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCKING HAPPY NOW IRWI-"

Ashton crashed his lips agains Luke ignoring the bitter taste of alcohol. "I-hate-you." Ashton said in between kisses. His nose was smashed up against Luke's ruff cheek as their teeth clattered together along with their tongues. Ashton was so done truing to be gentile with this asshole. Ashton grabbed onto Luke's shirt yanking it off of him still pissed as hell.

Despite Luke being drunk he managed to pick Ashton up. Ashton tightened his grip around Luke's neck while his legs latched around Luke's torso.

Ashton held onto Luke scared that he'll leave and he absolutely hated that fact. Hated that he was so dependent on Luke. He never wanted to feel this way which is why he's a fucking dom but Luke..... he makes Ashton weak to his knee's. So while he was kissing Luke he almost started cry because the bitter taste in his mouth reminded him that Luke was drunk. That in the morning Luke could run away again. That what ever they do tonight, It'll change everything.

Luke pushed Ashton against the wall and broke this kiss looking into Ashton's eyes before turning his head to look at Calum and Michael. They where still huddled together next to the bunks pupils wide lips red from being gnawed on cheeks and necks red as well from the infectious blush they shared. 

"Uhh s-Sorry We'll leave y-you two in peace." Michael said. He wanted to look away from Luke. To break the spell that was compelling him to Luke like a succubus to its prey. But Luke's eyes they were animalistic, unrecognizable, scary yet thrilling, familiar yet new, sexy yet insane.

"Come." Is all Luke had to say. Michael walked to him shaking from head to toe. He could feel Ashton and Calum's eyes on him but he refused to look away from Luke refused to even blink in the naïve thought that the spell would be broken if he does.

Calum stood there almost seething in anger. He wanted Luke back but if he were to wake up the morning sober and realize what he's done. No doubt he'll run away and maybe never come back. He can't live without luke. Calum's so dependent on Luke and is only happy when Luke lets him be dependent. When he askes luke what to wear knowing that Luke would pull out whatever the boy wants Calum to wear dressing him up like his own doll. Calum loves that and has no idea what he's going to do if Luke's not there for him anymore. Its the simple things that Luke is always there for and if he's not...

"Calum." Luke said when he was done disgustingly making out with Michael while Ashton the trader began to suck on Luke's jaw down his neck over the marks claiming him.

"B-But we need....we need to think about this you guys if we do this and-"

"Calum." Ashton said in a breathy exasperated tone." Act now Think later."

Calum bit his lip thinking, unaware that the three boys stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"Calum." Luke said in a husky voice." Take your shirt off."

Calum knew what Luke was doing. Knew that he was giving Calum and order to see if he would follow through with it or not only because he wanted to punish Calum.

"But Luke its cold!"Calum whined not exactly following through with the order neither blandly defying it. He needed to buy himself some time to think before Luke pounces on him.

"I said take it off."

"P-Please Luke w-we don't know what this could do to us!"

Luke let go of Ashton lightly putting him on the ground before storming toward Calum. He grabbed Calum by the collar of his shirt making him stumble toward him."N-no!" Calum said angrily pushing Luke. It was a futile attempt because Luke was strong especially his shoulders which is where Calum pushed him.

Luke however reacted to it by taking a step back only to look down at Calum with even wilder angrier wide eyes. Calum bowed his head like a dog saying sorry ashamed of its actions to its mother. 

Luke only grabbed Calum's shirt ruffly forcing it off of him throwing it on the floor. Calum covered his torso head still bowed bottom lip sticking out. He was still mad.

Luke grabbed his wrist and walked down to the back of the bus with Ashton and Michael on his tale. He sat down on the built in couch right at the edge so his knee's were hanging off of it.

Calum knew exactly what Luke wanted him to do and this time he did it. He laid down over Luke's knees waiting for his punishment. Luke ruffly ripped Calum's pants and underwear down with two fingers. He lightly petted the smooth flesh before his hand came down upon it. The sound of it echoed throughout the bus making Michaels and Ashton' eyes widen at the sight. They did not expect this to happen. Did not expect to see Luke almost moan when his hand came down. Didn't expect to hear Calum moan. Didn't expect their pants to tighten at the sight and sound of it either.

Luke devilishly smiled as he felt Calum get hard, it dug into his thigh getting harder and harder with every slap. Luke stared down at the red skin his smile widening like Cheshire the cat for Alison Wonderland. "Uhh." Calum moaned completely wrecked already.

Luke leaned over and whispered in his ear." I think we're giving them a show aren't we Calum. I can tell you like being watched. I can feel it pressing down on my thigh." 

*Smack*

" I bet you could cum like this. With me punishing you right on my lap in your own pants untouched."

*Smack*

" Fuck." Calum moaned as a response. Luke brought his hand down one last time before pulling Calum's pants up.

"Everyone Clothes off." He helped Calum stand up and looked at Michael and Calum."now!" He said snapping them out of their daze. The three of them awkwardly began peeling their clothes off. Luke tore his shirt off because it was super hot in the little room they were in. He then left the room walking down the thin isle . Half of his body was in his bunk trying to find his lube which was somewhere in his mess of shit. He pushed some stuff around making loud clinking noises." Ah!" He said reaching in to grab it.

Ashton, Michael, and Calum started giggling at Luke. His ass was hanging out of the bunk giving them an eyeful of his ninja turtle underwear. It reminded them that this was still Luke, their Luke, just a different side of him.

"Michael and Calum get down on your knees with your hands on the seat like last time." He said retuning shutting their giggling up.

"Ashton. Copy exactly what I'm doing but with Michael." Ashton nodded and swallowed hard shaking a bit.

Luke sat down in between Calum's legs turning to look at Ashton. Ashton sighed before siting in between Michael's legs. Luke pulled down Calum's Tucan underwear smiling to himself as he did so because there was that one time he wore them in an interview and the interviewer had asked them to take their pants off......Calum made him do it cuz he was mad at him for wearing the underwear.

Luke opened the lube bottle putting some of it on his pointer finger before passing the bottle to Ashton who did the same.

Luke let the underwear stay around Calum's thighs liking how they look against Calum's skin despite how weird the underwear themselves look. "W-what a-are you doing?" Calum asked.

Luke's eye brow lifted."I have to prep you."

"Prep me?" Cal asked.

Luke almost laughed." Calum, do you know anything about gay sex?"

Calum turned his head to look back at Luke his cheeks pink from embarrassment. He feels like a virgin all over again and he hates it."N-No."

"And you Michael?" He looked over at Michael who just shook his head blushing as well.

"Well do you know where we have to put our......"

Calum only frowned shaking his head confused.

Luke said nothing but he didn't break his eye contact with Calum. He only lightly circled Calum's hole."Ohhhh! Wait b-but that's gross and I don't think it'll f-fit." 

Luke couldn't hold in his laugh."Trust me Calum it will."

"But It's like dirty in there right?"

Luke said nothing. He just inserted his finger.

"Am I supposed to cough or something?" Calum nervously laughed out kinda wincing from the pain. 

Luke laughed while saying." No Calum just relax."

"It burns. Fucking hell." Michael said as Ashton followed Luke's movements by pushing a finger in Michael.

Luke felt really bad for Michael because Ashton's fingers were long as fuck and were currently knuckle deep. "Relax Michael trust me when I say it gets better." Luke said.

Luke pumped his finger a few times before adding another one. Calum sucked in his breath while Michael cussed. "Ashton try curling your finger almost like a hook."

Ashton frowned looking down at a still cussing Michael his long fingers awkwardly thrusting in and out.

"Just do it. Trust me." Luke said leaning over to give Ashton a quick kiss on the lips.

Luke curled his fingers and Calum gave out a long moan his back arching back into Luke's fingers." What.the.fuck.was THAT." Calum said turning to look at Luke.

Ashton looked at Luke then Calum. he nodded his head and followed Luke's order. Michael shockingly gave out whimper his ass pushing Ashton's fingers deeper." Uh fuck Da-Ash."

Michael's cheeks burned because that's something that he managed to keep a secret. Michael whines and whimpers when he has sex and he hates it. He's the one in the band that always says fuck you and stop being a pussy yet here he is whimpering. Plus he's embarrassed cuz he almost called Ashton Daddy.

Luke laughed as he began to please his pets giving them compliments here and there." Your doing so great." "You ass looks so good." "Your so tight." 

By the time Michael and Calum were prepped all the boys had hard aching cocks especially Luke who still wore his jeans. 

He stood up to take them off all three of the boys watching him. "Yup there is no way in hell that's going to fit." Calum said staring at Luke's long thick length eyes widening at the thick hair that surrounded it not expecting Luke to look so......manly. So masculine. 

To be honest Luke has the biggest dick in the band which is weird because he always thought that Ashton would have the biggest one. It's just...Ashton's always so assertive and outgoing.

"Just trust me." Luke said responding to Calum's doubt.

Luke went back down on his knees wobbling a bit reminding the boys that Luke is still a bit drunk. 

Luke lined himself up with Calum and Ashton did the same." Listen to me Ashton. Let them cum first and when their done we'll switch until they do again. After that then I'm going to fuck you. Then and only then you can cum."

"B-but thats impossible! I-I can't hold it in that lo-"

"Don't cum until I tell you to. Understand!"

Ashton just nodded his head covering his eyes with his hair long fingers digging into Michaels hip bone.

"Ready?"

Calum nodded as did Michael and Ashton.

"Ok just remember to relax." Luke said ever so slowly entering Calum. Michael hissed while Calum moaned.

"Of course you would like the pain, the burn of my cock entering you." Calum bit his lip because it felt both good and very uncomfortable at the moment. Luke was not all the way in yet but Calum already felt so full and stretched. 

"And what about you Michael? No you wouldn't like the pain but you love the attention love being this vulnerable. You just love spreading your legs."

Luke inched in a bit more in Calum as did Ashton. He was trying to distract them from the pain. He reached under and lightly dragged his pointer finger over Calum's crotch feeling it twitch under the thin fabric. "Uhh Luuuke." Calum moaned hanging his head in between his strong shoulders giving Luke an appreciative view of his strong back and shoulder muscles.

"F-Fuck!" Michael whimpered as Ashton did the same. 

Luke and Ashton began to thrust slowly inching themselves in letting Calum and Michael tell them when it was to much at once. Eventually they managed to 'fit' completely in their tight virgin holes.

Ashton gave out a moan as he thrusted all of him finally fitting in Michael. Michael whimpered again and leaned back to push against Ashton so that he was going in deeper.

Luke leaned over thrusting in hard yet still slow. He arched his back grabbing Calum by the hips angling them so his ass was higher in the air. He thrusted again smirking because Calum let out a loud booming moan, he distantly heard Michael doing the same. 

"Jesus Christ!" That one was from Ashton. He was leaning back grabbing his ankles not even moving while Michael fucked himself against Ashton.

Luke could tell they were both close. He almost rolled his eyes at how fast they were going. Such noobs.

"Not yet Ashton remember?" Luke demanded grinding his teeth because Calum was tightening around Luke letting him know that he was also there as well despite Luke's slow pace.

Ashton put his hand against Michael's lower back."S-Slower." He whispered out of breath. He sent a death glare towards Luke before angrily flipping Michael around so that Michael was laying on his back flat on the floor. He tore off Michael's underwear and climbed over Michael grabbing his lightly hairy legs to wrap around his torso.

Ashton wrapped a hand around Michael l's dick lightly pumping while slowly thrusting in deep. Michael was feeling a sensation overload. He shook his head whimpering loudly as a warning. Ashton understood and slid his thumb over Michael's sensitive head while thrusting faster. 

Michael finally came his back arched from the floor legs wide apart hands tugging on Ashton's long hair teeth digging into his lips. He also felt Ashton's cum and heard his loud moan muffled from Ashton laying on his chest.

"Ashton!" Luke hissed.

Ashton pulled out somehow half hard. "I-He-I'm sorry."

Luke only huffed saying." I'll deal with you later." Ashton shivered in anticipation.

Calum was dying to touch himself. He just didn't know if he was supposed to ask permission. It felt weird asking but he didn't want Luke to get mad, not when he was this close.

"L-Luke?"

Luke leaned over breathing lightly behind Calum's ear." Yes babe?"

Calum almost laughed at how normal Luke sounded. Here he was breathing heavily practically sweating vocal cords becoming raspy from how much moaning he was doing.

"C-Can I umm touch m-myself?"

Luke leaned down and kissed Calum's cheek before saying." No." 

Calum whined.

He took Calum's hips and pushed them back making Calum lean off of the couch. "Face on the floor." Luke said in a deep raspy voice.

Calum smiled before doing what he was told. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head from the pleasure. Luke was plowing into him hitting his sweet spot every time . Luke's long fingers were the only thing holding him up his body was to weak to overflowed with new sensations to move.

Calum was so close when suddenly a hand came down on his ass making Calum finally cum. He saw so much white that it turned black for a moment. He sagged against the floor gasping for air. He whimpered as Luke pulled out somehow still hard.

And then it was replaced with something not as thick but just as long if not longer. He heard a moan that was not as deep as Luke's. He turned to see Ashton with his eyes closed a beed of sweat falling from his scalp and down his forehead.

Luke was sweating as well his hair sticking to his face his quiff tilted a bit more to the left his lips swollen cheeks red and eyes half closed as he entered Michael. Luke doesn't like moaning or whimpering, well he likes hearing it but he doesn't like doing it. He stays quiet for the most part being calm and collected, being in control. But when he entered Michael and felt Ashton's juices swish around, while he felt Michael's still tight as fuck hole he couldn't help but let out a long deep moan letting out air as he said uhhhhh.

He wrapped Michaels legs around him in the same position Ashton did but this time he began to suck on Michael's sensitive chest moving down to lick and nip at his nipples. He dragged his beard along Michael's chest loving the red marks the action produced. His lower half was still thrusting slowly and by this point Michael was hard again. "M' so sensitive already." Michael whined not liking that he has to cum again his body already to tired.

"You can do it babe come on just one last time.....for me." Luke whispered. 

Michael nodded his head lips sticking out in a pout. He arched his back while his nails trailed down Luke's scalp giving Luke sex hair. Then down his back scratching him.

It all happened so quickly for Michael. Luke sucked on Michael's neck and hit this spot that made Michael see white. He came pathetically a second time whining loudly when Luke pulled out.

He was to lazy to move so he just tilted his head to the side to watch Luke watch Ashton. Saw him bitting his lip, saw the love shining through his eyes. It was all to much for him he didn't want to think about that right now so he turned and watched Cashton.

He saw how hard Ashton was pounding into Calum. He winced thinking about how much that's gonna hurt him tomorrow but then Michael remembered Calum's pain kink. He almost laughed at that thought. Who knew Calum had a fucking pain kink? And who knew that Ashton kinda had one as well? Suppose his kink isn't THAT bad compared to theirs.

Michael watched in fascination at the two boys who love pain. He watched as Ashton dug his nails in Calum's hips. Watched as Calum's hands balled into fists his nails digging into the palms of his hands. Watched as Calum came with a loud sexy moan, watched as his body racked with waves and waves of unbelievable pleasure. 

When Ashton pulled out and Luke and Ashton did whatever they were going to do, Michael scooted over. He dragged his fingers lightly over Calum's back wanting to nurture Calum's torn up body. Calum's knees and elbows were practically bleeding his ass was red and blotchy and his breathing was still irregular. Calum lazily turned around and cuddled into Michael the both of them turned to watch lashton as Ashton have out a loud moan.

They saw Luke sitting on the floor his back against the couch knees up. Ashton sat on top of him on his thighs 

"You're punishment for cumming is to do all the work by riding me and to cum after I do. Understand?"

Ashton whined." But it hurts already." 

Luke smiled bringing his hand up to push some of Ashton's hair off of his sweaty face."Thats why it's your punishment, because It hurts. It hurts me when you don't listen which is why I'm not going to prep you."

Ashton whimed again watching as Luke stoked himself. Luke then grabbed Ashton by his hips lifting him up. Ashton pressed his hands up against Luke's chest and shoulders feeling his muscles bulge while Luke picked him up.

Luke grabbed onto himself squeezing himself so he wouldn't cum while he entered Ashton's tight tight hole. Ashton hissed. He brought his head down on Luke's shoulder unconsciously nibbling on it to reframe from crying from the pain and from cumming from the pleasure.

Both of the boys already looked so wrecked their hair was as wild as their eyes. They had rug burns here and there along with red hot patches that covered their body's from the heat. Both of their lips were red and swollen but that didn't stop Ashton from kissing Luke allowing Luke to take control. Luke licked into his mouth, roaming it making Ashton moan.

Ashton shook while he rode Luke his thighs and ass burning. He broke the kiss needing to breath but Luke sucked on his neck making breathing harder. 

Ashton winced as Luke finally fit all of himself in his tight hole. He felt his eyes water and he blushed looking down in embarrassed. Luke grabbed ashton's length lightly pumping.

Ashton threw his head back moaning his movements becoming faster and sloppier. He ignored the pain and focused on the pleasure of it. Soon he was bouncing as fast as he could and he could hear these little deep moans coming from Luke that spurred him on. He let his mouth hang open feeling every sensation currently being used magnify.

"L-Luke." He whimpered." Please."

"Shh shhh I'm almost there." Luke said lightly caressing Ashton's cheek and jaw.

He was right because suddenly he came back arching mouth open cumming deep inside of Ashton. And then Ashton came for a long ass time moaning loudly. His cum landed on their chests on the wall some even on the couch. He sagged against Luke closing his eyes because he was dizzy and so overwhelmed. 

Luke closed his own eyes and leaned his head back against the seat of the couch mouth hung open trying to calm his breathing.

"LUKE! Luke honey I came as fast as I can! Are you ok? They said you were sick and your almost never sick honey what's really wrong!"

Luke's eyes popped open as he heard the familiar voice of his mother.

"OH DEAR! WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Luke wouldn't mind this. Wouldn't mind waking up to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate life. But at the same time I also love it, I just hate mine.

Cumming of age 3 

"Mom!"

"Mrs. Hemmings?"

"I'll just um."Liz cocked her head to the side her eyes in a squint. Luke suddenly realized she was checking out Calum's package.

"Mom!" Luke hissed.

"Yeah I'll be waiting outside honey." 

Luke leaned his head back against the couch laughter bubbling up his chest. It must have been infectious because the boys joined in. Luke sighed before getting up. He heard Ashton whimper and it took every ounce of his being to resist the temptation of cuddling with Ashton. 

Luke shimmied on his jeans and adjusted his hair so that it wasn't so wild. He tried to find his shirt but it wasn't in the room. He looked down at the three spent boys smirking to himself. 

"Stay here." He instructed them. "We'll talk uh later."

"Uh huh." Calum managed to say, his voice low and raspy.

Luke shut the door behind him took a deep breath and walked out to find his mom pacing outside of the bus. 

Luke awkwardly itched the back of his neck his other hand in his pocket his head and eyes down. He shivered as the cold wind hit his bare chest.

"What is going on with you! " his mom yelled storming over to him." You smell of alcohol and sex! I've seen so many pictures of you at clubs plastered with hickeys and bruises and look you! You still have Ashton's cum on your chest! What the actual fuck was that? I can't believe my own son was in an orgy! I mean there were rumors but I thought you were better than that! And with your best friends! I know you seduced them, those boys have a bright future ahead of them! Why did you have to fuck it all up! Who are you! I don't even know who you are anymore!"

"Mom-"

"No I-I don't want to hear it. You are coming back with me to Australia and you are not coming back. Say goodbye to your friends!"

"I am not leaving them!" Luke exploded taking a step forward to tower over his mom who cowered away from him in fear.

"Look at yourself Luke, you are turning into a monster! "

Luke snorted." I've always been a monster. You know nothing about me or who I am all you know is what I wanted you to know!" His eyes flashed dangerously as his eyes met his mothers but his head stayed down. He took another step forward his head peaking out of the shade that the bus provided them." I'm gay I've had sex with plenty of guys gotten drunk plenty of times! But for the first time I-I actually, well for the fist time I'm in love. And I'm sorry mom, I really am that you have to find out like this but," Luke shrugged leaning back on his heels." I'm not going to leave them. I love them mom. All of them equally. "

Liz said nothing. She just looked in Luke's eyes staring in them for a while before nodding her head in respect but not acceptance, not yet. She turned around and walked away. Luke watched as her small figure blended into the crowded night her head downcast and shoulders sagged in disappointment.

Luke jumped when he felt a hand grab his own intertwining their fingers. He looked down to see Ashton's mop of curly unruly but adorable hair. Ashton curled against Luke his head resting on Luke's shoulder his arm tucked in Luke's side their arm veins almost on top of each other's. Luke smiled, it was a small smile but it was still a smile. 

They stayed like that for a while. Luke's bare but warmer chest housing Ashton's head their thoughts as well as their breathing were calm due to being in each other's company. A tear fell out of Luke's eyes, not of self pity or sympathy but out of shame. He doesn't deserve Ashton. Doesn't deserve Calum or Michael. He doesn't deserve anyone for that matter. He's used so many people, been rude and extremely selfish. 

Ashton, somehow sensing this, tightened his hold on Luke's equally calloused hand. " Come on Luke. We just got you, please don't leave us again."

Luke almost broke down as mass amounts of salty fluid began to cloud his eyes sight. His chest not constricting but feeling rather icy in a minty sort of way but somehow being spread smoothly throughout his body like Vicks being rubbed on his chest as a child to clear congestion. The inside of his lip started to bleed, his head down eyes staring down at his toes, his chin digging into his toned chest, his overgrown un-styled hair curling against his forehead, and the muscle in his ruff looking cheek twitched intensely. 

"I won't. I-I can't." Luke struggled to speak. His cheek muscle was now freely twitching along with his lips causing momentary speech impediment. He was trying not to crash. 

"Can't?" Ashton questioned looking up at Luke his chiseled chin digging lightly in Luke's shoulder, Ashton having to be on his tippy toes for his chin to even rest on Luke's broad shoulder. 

"I couldn't feel anything." Luke admitted in a faint whisper the wind carrying the soft confession to Ashton's ears. " I came back because-"Luke paused as if recalling the memory, the tip of his still twitching but less intense lips turned up in a small saddened smile-" an old friend told me to come back. To be honest, it got to the point where I did things-terrible things- in the hopes of not seeing light the next day. In the naïve hopes of ending it all." 

" Well then thank you mysterious friend." Ashton said in the hopes of lighting the mood.

It worked because Luke snorted." He's hardy mysterious. Everything about him is pretty predictable and/or public."

Ashton smirked leaning in his lips sensually brushing up against Luke's neck not being able to reach his ear." If I recall I do know a certain someone who is good at hiding things and is able to control what people know about him."

"Yeah totally. Maybe Niall could have a Hanna Montana thing going on living a double life."

"Ah so it was Niall." Ashton smirked feeling pretty accomplished by tricking Luke into telling him who this "friend" was.

"Oh shit." Luke giggled turned his head to look down in Ashton's wide hazel eyes. They smiled into the kiss they shared before going back inside the bus. 

That night Luke slept in between Michael and Luke, a monkey-like Calum literally laying on top of Luke his arms and legs curled around Luke's body. 

 

Luke woke up to a moan, no his own moan. He looked down to see his half-soft cock being sucked on. He blinked opening up one eye to see wild red hair and puckered pink lips sucking eagerly, easily swallowing him down whole.

"Looks like someones awake." Calum said that, his deep slurry voice making Luke smile already knowing that Calum was the one talking without even having to open his eyes fully. Calum had his head on Luke's chest looking down at Michael so all like could see was Calum's crazy nest looking hair. He turned to his right to see that Ashton was still asleep his back curled up against Luke's torso his head resting on Luke's now asleep and tingly arm. 

The bunk was really small for all of them to fit in but they made it work. They'll make this work.

Luke bit his lip to hold back a moan. Guess Calum got bored and decided to play with Luke's nipples. His ruff calloused but gentile fingers brushing them pinching them, before he gave in and started sucking on them.

Luke grunted out an escaped moan his hand digging in Calum's hair. Michael continued to suck as Luke finally became fully hard. Honestly it takes a lot for Luke to become fully hard, at least when he's not drunk. He himself doesn't know why but Michael likes the challenge sucking harshly and seductively. "You're pretty good at this Mikey." Luke said with a smile watching as Michael glowed with pride.

Silently Calum brooded because he wasn't getting attention so he straddled Luke his head and shoulders pressing up against the ceiling. He leaned down and kissed Luke his tongue twisting and turning expertly in Luke's mouth. Luke moaned into his mouth practically feeling Calum's smirk. Luke roughly grabbed Calum's hair pulling harshly while his teeth grabbed onto Calum's lip biting down hard. Calum moaned his bottom lip still locked in between Luke's his head thrown back hair being pulled on. 

Yes Luke wouldn't mind this. Wouldn't mind waking up to this. To Ashton relaxed and curled up by his side, to Calum's constant need of affection, to Michaels constant want to please his Daddy.

But what they didn't expect was their tour manager to burst in yelling on the top of her lungs." WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Throwing a magazine at Ashton's asleep head because it was the first person she saw.


End file.
